1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method that controls a position of a caption, which allow positions of captions to overlap an image on a screen so as not to lose the captions when a display apparatus is set in an enlarged presentation mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a width to height ratio (aspect ratio) of a 1.85:1 or 2.35:1 picture reproduced by a conventional wide screen method is different from that of a general 4:3 or 16:9 screen, a special signal processing method is necessary. To fit the 1.85:1 or 2.35:1 picture on the 4:3 or 16:9 screen, a letterbox operation must be performed. The letterbox operation places black bars at the top and bottom of a wide screen as shown in FIG. 1(a), and the aspect ratio of a presented image, including the black bars, becomes 4:3. That is, various images from movies can be viewed by appropriately placing the black bars on a general 4:3 TV screen and fitting the images on the screen.
A method of displaying a caption physically on an image, which has gone through the letterbox operation, includes a method of displaying a caption physically on the image and a method of displaying a caption on the black bar under an image. In the method of displaying a caption on a black bar under an image, if a presented image is enlarged (zoom out or full screen), the caption displayed on the black bar under the image is moved outside of the boundaries of a screen and cannot be viewed, as shown in FIG. 1(b). After the presented image is enlarged, the caption can be viewed by shifting the image upward. However, when the presented image is viewed in a full screen mode, the caption cannot be viewed because there is no room for the display to be shifted.